


The Portrait of Pirate F

by SuperSam



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Gen, Narrator Chara, Songfic, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, frisk can see chara and talk to them, frisk has siblings but thats not important, frisks parents are Not Good, multiple runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: "On such a silent night, opening the windowWishing the ticking of the clock would put you right to sleepOn such night you'll be visited by a pixieTaken to Neverland, where dreams never end"





	The Portrait of Pirate F

_"On such a silent night, opening the window, wishing the ticking of the clock would put you right to sleep."_  
Frisk hated this home they lived in, and everything about it. How far was it to the ground anyway?

_"On such night you'll be visited by a pixie, taken to Neverland, where dreams never end."_  
They wished with all their heart that they could leave this place.

_"No way hosé, I hate how grown ups rule the world. Dripping with lies, reality's disgusting! Man, I wish that I could be a kid forever"_  
At the drop of the hat they'd find somewhere else if only they could.

_"... Then what about we make that wish come true together?"_  
They looked up at the sound of a voice, only to be greeted by the ghost of a child that could have passed for their reflection if not for how deathly pale they were.  
"Greetings. I am Chara. It is my understanding that you wish you could leave this place. I can make that happen. I can show you a place where you'll be happy."  
They were smiling like this wasn't weird.

_"To a place where the fun never ends~! (Lazy vacation that'll never end) Treasure hunting, always playing, sword fighting, misbehaving, perfect world!"_  
Chara, as the ghost called themself, seemed excited to show them somewhere.  
"Under Mount Ebott, there's monsters who will love you and care for you more than anyone in this dreadful surface world ever could." 

___"My studies? Forget it! My future? Forget about it! Come along with me and you'll see what I mean - a dream world!"_  
All of Frisk's concerns were easily waved away with a few quick words.  
"There's no reason to worry about the trifles of the surface any longer. Come with me and you'll be happy.:" 

_"Take a leap of faith! I jump and run away as if it were a dream."_  
With a deep breath, they jumped out the window. It was evidently not as far as they thought, as with a roll, they came out unharmed. The mountain Chara had described would be less forgiving, but who were they to care about risk? 

_"Selfishly naive, childish me believes it's alright, so could you just forgive me?"_  
They were leaving their siblings behind, and they only hoped the two wouldn't blame them for leaving. 

_"Stuffing all of it into my pocket, the reality I hated so, it's so wonderful, it's so magical. Off to Neverland we go! Let's go!"_  
With nothing but their own determination, they climbed the back fence and sprinted north, towards the mountain no one ever returned from. 

___"Singing songs with pretty mermaids in lagoons. Running through fields and camping with the Indians. Peter Pan, are there any problems? Nope, everything's about me in this world here, it's so awesome!!"_  
It turned out that Chara was only half right. It took hard work, more than expected, to make those monsters love them. It was nothing they weren't used to though, and at least these monsters had good reason for their hesitance.  
In the end though, they befriended everyone, even the most strong willed of monsters. 

_"Boy, oh boy, we got a problem! Captain Hook is coming here to make you pay-- kya! I'll get you, Peter Pan, today's the day!! Yo- ho- yo-! Defeat him! That monster! Please help us, become our hero! Don't you think that it's time to make your dream come true, no?"_  
There was a problem though. The one known as Flowey wasn't about to let this happiness stand unchallenged. In one swift moment, every soul in the underground, save for their own, was stolen, and a new face, Asriel Dreemur, stood in front of them. 

_"Take a leap of faith! Defeat him in this happy little fantasy. Punish all of the grown ups that you see, all of them so cunning and so greedy"_  
Thinking fast, Frisk called to each and every one of their friends, one at a time. 

_"Fighting scene so intense, ends with a splash, and everybody comes to cheer"_  
The fight didn't last long after that, and before they knew it, they were waking up to the best of their friends surrounding them again. 

_"Hero now renowned, he's elated, now drunk on the atmosphere, yeah!"_  
The barrier was broken, and the whole underground saw them as a hero.  
For the first time in years, they were content. 

_"After he took down the evil in the land. The peaceful days pass by over and over again."_  
The surface was not much different, but this time they had friends, or rather, _family_ to help them face it all. The months were passing uneventfully. 

_"You know, something feels a little off."_  
Something wasn't right though. 

_"I don't know, is something not enough?"_  
"You seem unhappy."  
Chara was frowning at them. 

_"Don't you feel the same? Things are L-A-M-E LAME!!"_  
They were _bored._

_"Dream come true, little Peter Pan isn't really little anymore. Treasure hunting and wooden sword fighting, nothing is as fun as it was before."_  
They were bored, and there was only one thing they could do about it. 

_"Entering the old captain's cabin in the pirate ship he's taking hold."_  
They had the ability to reverse time. This was going to go a different way this time around. 

_"That's right baby, I'm a pirate matey, hard a starboard we go!!"_  
**R E S E T**

_"Take a leap of faith! Destroy the land cause you can never run away."_  
Back under Mount Ebott again, they swung a knife with reckless abandon, killing without MERCY. 

_"Greedy as I am, try to understand, I'm a grown up now, so please forgive me"_  
They almost wanted to apologize for this, but they needed to see the results of it. 

_"Putting all of it into my pocket, happy fantasy I hold so fond."_  
This land wasn't their home anymore, and all they had were memories. 

_"It's so wonderful, it's so magical..."_  
Before they knew it, they were standing in the Judgement Hall. This was reminiscent of the moments before they had to defeat a monster to SAVE the underground. 

_"Almost as if the dream goes on...."_  
Only this time, the monster to be defeated was them. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this concept turned out, i think it was better in my head, but im still glad i wrote this
> 
> i used rachies lyrics again bc i like her work, but watch her video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ON7Yh8Ml3fE
> 
> as always, follow me on tumblr for garbage at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
